Many cosmetic compositions have been developed in response to various needs for cosmetics. Surface treatment and complexing of cosmetic powders are among them. For example, a cosmetic powder prepared by coating the powder with silicone or organic compounds to make them water repellent and oil repellent has been widely used as a cosmetic.
However, a cosmetic powder prepared merely by coating one kind of powder with organic compounds is not considered to have sufficient makeup effect when blended into cosmetics. Various method for preparing a composite powder comprising at least two kinds of powders and polymer compounds also has been investigated.
JP-A 64-63035 proposes a powder comprising pigments on the circumferential face of spherical particles and the like, which is encapsulated with a polymer layer, in order to prevent luster and color saturation of the pigments from lowering.
JP-A 03-181411 discloses a cosmetic powder in which pigments are adhered on the surface of inorganic particles with an adhesive, and describes that a cosmetic composition containing such powder is effective for masking wrinkles.
Further, JP-A 2000-72622 describes a particle in which a first inorganic particle is coated with a second inorganic particle having a mean particle diameter of 1/10 or less of the first inorganic particle using an organic polymer compound such as a polymethyl methacrylate as a coating medium. Cosmetic compositions blended with such powder have an excellent UV blocking effect.
The composite particles prepared by these general methods known in the art are readily coagulated among the particles, and the cosmetics blended with these conventional composite particles have insufficient feeling. Furthermore, the cosmetics have poor adhesive properties and extendibility when blended with other powders, for example, spherical particles, and are deficient in covering power with little shielding effects of skin roughness i.e., pores and the like.
The present invention has found that the problems as described above can be solved by using a cosmetic composition containing composite particles prepared by allowing at least two kinds of particles having different shapes and particle diameters with respect to each other to contact a specified polymer compound in the presence of supercritical carbon dioxide.
It was also found that by combining the composite particle with specified cosmetic components, for example, a spherical powder, a powder having pearlescent shade, a volatile oil, a water-soluble thickener, zinc oxide, and a flaky powder having multi-coating layers, produces a cosmetic that makes pores inconspicuous, improves glossiness, gives fresh feeling, retains the effect of the cosmetic while suppressing the oily appearance caused by time-dependent changes, gives a moist feeling with improved adhesion and no flaky feeling, has good extendibility, retains covering power and transparency, and gives an even finish.
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition that is excellent in application feeling and provides transparency (transparent feeling) while maintaining covering power.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic composition that can make skin roughness, i.e., pores, inconspicuous by blending a composite particle with a spherical powder.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic composition that can improve a lustrous feeling by blending a composite particle with a powder having pearlescent shade.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic composition that has a fresh feeling without an oily appearance caused by time-dependent changes, and can retain makeup by blending a composite particle with a volatile oil.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic composition that when applied, has a moist feeling and good extensibility without a flaky feeling, by using a composite particle together with a water-soluble thickener.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic composition that has covering power and transparency with good extendibility on the skin while retaining the makeup as well as achieving less color fading, by using a composite particle together with zinc oxide.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic composition that affords a uniform makeup with a fine-textured finish, by using a composite particle together with flaky powder having multi-coated layers.